Scientia Vox
Full Name: Scientia Cox Alias: Darth Coxsuker Pronunciation (if necessary): Species/Race: Human Gender: Male Age: 12 Health Issues (if applicable): Metal plate on chest and sperm swallow glands in throat. Weapons: Dual lightdildos (gold and black) Lightsaber Forms (if applicable):B&N Relatives: Only child Relationship Status: Homosexual reltionship. Residence: Metellos Job: senator, personal aide to the chancellor, leader of the metellos trade union, lord in the federation of planetary lords, former vice chancellor, head of senate security council History. Scientia Cox was born to tarys and marissa Vox on the planet metellos just before the clone wars, as a young boy Scientia experienced some extraordinary powers, at the age of 7 his father went to command a ship in the clone wars, after which he returned to become senator of metellos in the galactic senate, it was at this point Scientia decided he wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps, he started taking an interest in politics and shooting and became an established maker of weapons, at the age of 16 Scientia lost his father, it was at this point he started to rise up to the task and at the age of 18 became a senator in the galactic senate. Making friends with jakub zientala and grandmaster alu midian of the midian order of grey Scientia started to learn politics at a fast rate and started making friends in the political world, after senate collapsed the three rebuilt the senate with jakub as chancellor scientia and alu as his vice chancellors, this made joe the youngest vice chancellor in political history, it was at this point he started to wonder about his powers again. After being tested for midichlorians by alu midian he found he was force sensitive, the grandmaster took him under his wing and taught him as a padawan, he grew with his powers and rose to the rank of master in the midian order of grey. During his time at the order scientia fought in the battle of simatria, losing half his chest in the process, this was later replaced by a metal plate, the fact that he had seen so many of his men die hit scientia hard, the anger was building inside of him, this is what ultimately drove him to the dark side of the force. His master left senate and left scientia in charge to represent the order, however he wanted to expand his connection with the force so he seeked a new master, he found one in grand master simitar, a wise force user who was considered one of if not the strongest force user in the galaxy, he was second to no one, simitar took scientia on as his apprentice and scientia started learning the dark side of the force. During this time scientia fell in love with his former wife luna, shortly after they started going out the empire tried to destroy the senate, with knowledge he had gained from previous battles the senate forces and forces from private factions managed to fend off the ensuing attack, his ingenuity allowed his forces to destroy the empires two death stars, he took lord vader into custody and became a hero among the senate citizens. During this time however he found out his, former fiancée was the emperors daughter but his love for her did not deter him, they got married, he now lives under the name darth scientia. during a kidnapping by marcus fett and his asociates scientia was killed, being dragged into a gravity well, however his force spirit lived on and was transferred into a clone body, carrying on his duties as the leader of the metellos trade union he decided it was best that the union affiliate itself with, now baron simitars, federation of planetary lords, creating a faction to rival that of the Eternal Galactic Empire. A galactic war broke out between the EGE and the Alliance as tensions reached breaking point, it was at this time that scientia thought he had lost his master in battle finding the Hell forge empty of all life, thankfully this was not the case and peace was restored across the galaxy. Scientia now lives a semi peaceful life on metellos and corsucant carrying out his duties as senator, leader of the metellos trade union and aide to the chancellor, although is prepared to fight when the need arises. physical appearance. Skin Color: White Eye Color: Blue Hair Style: Short Hair Color: Brown Facial Hair: stubble Height: 6'0 Weight: 165 Physical Features: Muscular Clothing: brown robes, white ripped shirt, brown bottoms, black boots. Personality and traits. scientia is initally a calm character however when provoked a hidden beast awakens, he is known for a very strong connection to the force.